Spells
COMPLETE SPELL LIST All the secrets of the magic, no matter the source, style or school, are known only to Unis as far as the mortals of Talamh are concerned. True or not, groups like the Church of Unis, the Library of Sevenhills or the Heavenhill Menagerie possibly possess knowledge of spells not listed here. Certain individuals, such as the infamous Kor or the Parlourmen of Angyll certainly delved into the depths of Arcana, exploring & expanding the boundaries of magic's potential. '' ''Needless to say, PC's are limited to the spells listed here! Cantrips • Acid Splash • Blade Ward • Booming Blade • Chill Touch • Control Flames • Create Bonfire • Dancing Lights • Druidcraft • Eldritch Blast • Encode Thoughts • Fire Bolt • Friends • Frostbite • Green Flame Blade • Guidance • Gust • Infestation • Light • Lightning Lure • Mage Hand • Magic Stone • Mending • Message • Minor Illusion • Mold Earth • Poison Spray • Prestidigitation • Primal Savagery • Produce Flame • Ray of Frost • Resistance • Sacred Flame • Shape Water • Shillelagh • Shocking Grasp • Spare the Dying • Sword Burst • Thaumaturgy • Thorn Whip • Thunderclap • Toll the Dead • True Strike • Vicious Mockery • Virtue • Word of Radiance Level 1 • Absorb Elements • Alarm (R') • Animal Friendship • Arcane Weapon • Armor of Agathys • Arms of Hadar • Bane • Beast Bond • Bless • Burning Hands • Catapult • Cause Fear • Ceremony ('R) • Chaos Bolt • Charm Person • Chromatic Orb • Color Spray • Command • Compelled Duel • Comprehend Languages (R') • Create or Destroy Water • Cure Wounds • Detect Evil and Good • Detect Magic ('R) • Detect Poison and Disease (R') • Disguise Self • Dissonant Whispers • Divine Favor • Earth Tremor • Ensnaring Strike • Entangle • Expeditious Retreat • Faerie Fire • False Life • Feather Fall • Find Familiar ('R) • Fog Cloud • Goodberry • Grease • Guiding Bolt • Guiding Hand • Hail of Thorns • Healing Elixir • Healing Word • Hellish Rebuke • Heroism • Hex • Hunter's Mark • Ice Knife • Identify (R') • Illusory Script ('R) • Inflict Wounds • Jump • Longstrider • Mage Armor • Magic Missile • Protection from Evil and Good • Puppet • Purify Food and Drink (R') • Ray of Sickness • Sanctuary • Searing Smite • Sense Emotion • Shield • Shield of Faith • Silent Image • Sleep • Snare • Speak with Animals ('R) • Sudden Awakening • Tasha's Hideous Laughter • Tenser's Floating Disk (R') • Thunderous Smite • Thunderwave • Unearthly Chorus • Unseen Servant ('R) • Wild Cunning • Witch Bolt • Wrathful Smite • Zephyr Strike Level 2 • Aganazzar's Scorcher • Aid • Alter Self • Animal Messenger (R') • Arcane Lock • Augury ('R) • Barkskin • Beast Sense (R') • Blindness/Deafness • Blur • Branding Smite • Calm Emotions • Cloud of Daggers • Continual Flame • Cordon of Arrows • Crown of Madness • Darkness • Darkvision • Detect Thoughts • Dragon's Breath • Dust Devil • Earthbind • Enhance Ability • Enlarge/Reduce • Enthrall • Find Steed • Find Traps • Flame Blade • Flaming Sphere • Flock of Familiars • Gentle Repose ('R) • Gust of Wind • Healing Spirit • Heat Metal • Hold Person • Invisibility • Knock • Lesser Restoration • Levitate • Locate Animals or Plants (R') • Locate Object • Magic Mouth ('R) • Magic Weapon • Maximillian's Earthen Grasp • Melf's Acid Arrow • Mind Spike • Mirror Image • Misty Step • Moonbeam • Nystul's Magic Aura • Pass Without Trace • Phantasmal Force • Prayer of Healing • Protection from Poison • Pyrotechnics • Ray of Enfeeblement • Rope Trick • Scorching Ray • See Invisibility • Shadow Blade • Shatter • Silence (R') • Skywrite ('R) • Snilloc's Snowball Storm • Spider Climb • Spike Growth • Spiritual Weapon • Suggestion • Warding Bond • Warding Wind • Web • Zone of Truth Level 3 • Animate Dead • Aura of Vitality • Beacon of Hope • Bestow Curse • Blinding Smite • Blink • Call Lightning • Catnap • Clairvoyance • Conjure Animals • Conjure Barrage • Counterspell • Create Food and Water • Crusader's Mantle • Daylight • Dispel Magic • Elemental Weapon • Enemies Abound • Erupting Earth • Fear • Feign Death (R') • Fireball • Flame Arrows • Fly • Galder's Tower • Gaseous Form • Glyph of Warding • Haste • Hunger of Hadar • Hypnotic Pattern • Leomund's Tiny Hut ('R) • Life Transference • Lightning Arrow • Lightning Bolt • Magic Circle • Major Image • Mass Healing Word • Meld into Stone (R') • Melf's Minute Meteors • Nondetection • Phantom Steed ('R) • Plant Growth • Protection from Energy • Remove Curse • Revivify • Sending • Sleet Storm • Slow • Speak with Dead • Speak with Plants • Spirit Guardians • Stinking Cloud • Summon Lesser Demons • Thunder Step • Tidal Wave • Tiny Servant • Tongues • Vampiric Touch • Wall of Sand • Wall of Water • Water Breathing (R') • Water Walk ('R) • Wind Wall Level 4 • Arcane Eye • Aura of Life • Aura of Purity • Banishment • Blight • Charm Monster • Compulsion • Confusion • Conjure Minor Elementals • Conjure Woodland Beings • Control Water • Death Ward • Dimension Door • Divination (R''') • Dominate Beast • Elemental Bane • Evard's Black Tentacles • Fabricate • Find Greater Steed • Fire Shield • Freedom of Movement • Galder's Speedy Courier • Giant Insect • Grasping Vine • Greater Invisibility • Guardian of Faith • Guardian of Nature • Hallucinatory Terrain • Ice Storm • Leomund's Secret Chest • Locate Creature • Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound • Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum • Otiluke's Resilient Sphere • Phantasmal Killer • Polymorph • Shadow of Moil • Sickening Radiance • Staggering Smite • Stone Shape • Stoneskin • Storm Sphere • Summon Greater Demon • Vitriolic Sphere • Wall of Fire • Watery Sphere '''Level 5 • Animate Objects • Antilife Shell • Awaken • Banishing Smite • Bigby's Hand • Circle of Power • Cloudkill • Commune (R') • Commune with Nature ('R) • Cone of Cold • Conjure Elemental • Conjure Volley • Contact Other Plane (R') • Contagion • Control Winds • Creation • Danse Macabre • Dawn • Destructive Wave • Dispel Evil and Good • Dominate Person • Dream • Enervation • Far Step • Flame Strike • Geas • Greater Restoration • Hallow • Hold Monster • Holy Weapon • Immolation • Infernal Calling • Insect Plague • Legend Lore • Maelstrom • Mass Cure Wounds • Mislead • Modify Memory • Negative Energy Flood • Passwall • Planar Binding • Raise Dead • Rary's Telepathic Bond ('R) • Reincarnate • Scrying • Seeming • Skill Empowerment • Steel Wind Strike • Swift Quiver • Synaptic Static • Telekinesis • Teleportation Circle • Transmute Rock • Tree Stride • Wall of Force • Wall of Light • Wall of Stone • Wrath of Nature Level 6 • Arcane Gate • Blade Barrier • Bones of the Earth • Chain Lightning • Circle of Death • Conjure Fey • Contingency • Create Homunculus • Create Undead • Disintegrate • Drawmij's Instant Summons (R') • Druid Grove • Eyebite • Find the Path • Flesh to Stone • Forbiddance ('R) • Globe of Invulnerability • Guards and Wards • Harm • Heal • Heroes' Feast • Investiture of Flame • Investiture of Ice • Investiture of Stone • Investiture of Wind • Magic Jar • Mass Suggestion • Mental Prison • Move Earth • Otiluke's Freezing Sphere • Otto's Irresistible Dance • Planar Ally • Primordial Ward • Programmed Illusion • Scatter • Soul Cage • Sunbeam • Tenser's Transformation • Transport via Plants • True Seeing • Wall of Ice • Wall of Thorns • Wind Walk • Word of Recall Level 7 • Conjure Celestial • Crown of Stars • Delayed Blast Fireball • Divine Word • Etherealness • Finger of Death • Fire Storm • Forcecage • Mirage Arcane • Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion • Mordenkainen's Sword • Plane Shift • Power Word: Pain • Prismatic Spray • Project Image • Regenerate • Resurrection • Reverse Gravity • Sequester • Simulacrum • Symbol • Teleport • Temple of the Gods • Whirlwind Level 8 • Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting • Animal Shapes • Antimagic Field • Antipathy/Sympathy • Clone • Control Weather • Demiplane • Dominate Monster • Earthquake • Feeblemind • Glibness • Holy Aura • Illusory Dragon • Incendiary Cloud • Maddening Daze • Maze • Mighty Fortress • Mind Blank • Power Word: Stun • Sunburst • Telepathy • Tsunami Level 9 • Astral Projection • Foresight • Gate • Imprisonment • Invulnerability • Mass Heal • Mass Polymorph • Meteor Swarm • Power Word: Heal • Power Word: Kill • Prismatic Wall • Psychic Scream • Shapechange • Storm of Vengeance • Time Stop • True Polymorph • True Resurrection • Weird • Wish Rituals Not every Class is capable of ritual magics even if they possess some magical ability (unusual individuals notwithstanding). These are complex workings dependant on intricate knowledge of the esoteric processes & principles involved. The spells listed below are relatively simple to grasp for those that can channel them in the first place but others have been recorded as existing such as the "Ritual of Ashen Winds", or the process of lichdom hinted at in the dread tome "the Book of Vile Darkness". Once again, PC's are limited to the rituals listed here! Level 1 • Alarm (R') • Ceremony ('R) • Comprehend Languages (R') • Detect Magic ('R) • Detect Poison and Disease (R') • Find Familiar ('R) • Identify (R') • Illusory Script ('R) • Purify Food and Drink (R') • Speak with Animals ('R) • Tenser's Floating Disk (R') • Unseen Servant ('R) Level 2 • Augury (R') • Augury ('R) • Beast Sense (R') • Gentle Repose ('R) • Locate Animals or Plants (R') • Magic Mouth ('R) • Silence (R') • Skywrite ('R) Level 3 • Feign Death (R') • Leomund's Tiny Hut ('R) • Meld into Stone (R') • Phantom Steed ('R) • Water Breathing (R') • Water Walk ('R) Level 4 • Divination (R''') '''Level 5 • Commune (R') • Commune with Nature ('R) • Contact Other Plane (R') • Rary's Telepathic Bond ('R) Level 6 • Drawmij's Instant Summons (R') • Forbiddance ('R) FULL SPELL DETAILS ''Acid Splash '''Level:' Cantrip. School: Conjuration. Casting Time: 1 Action. Range: 60'. Components: V/S. Duration: Instantaneous. Description: You hurl a bubble of acid at 1 creature within range or 2 creatures within range that are within 5' of one-another. The target(s) must succeed on a Dexterity Saving Throw or take 1D6 Acid damage. Original: PHB P.211 ''Eldritch Blast '''Level:' Cantrip School: Evocation. Casting Time: 1 Action. Range: 120'. Components: V/S. Duration: Instantaneous. Description: A beam of crackling energy streaks toward a creature within range. Make a Ranged Spell Attack & if you hit, the target takes 1D10 Force damage. At Higher Levels: Multiple beams emerge when you reach higher levels: 2 beams at 5th level, 3 at 11th & 4 at 17th. You can direct the beams at the same or different targets. Make a separate Ranged Spell Attack roll for each beam. Original: PHB P.237 ''Hex '''Level:' 1. School: Enchantment. Casting Time: 1 Bonus Action. Range: 90'. Components: V/S/M (1 petrified newt eye). Duration: Concentration (1 hour max.) Description: You place a curse on a creature that you can see within range. Until the spell ends you deal an extra 1D6 Necrotic damage to the target whenever you hit it with an Attack. Also choose one Ability when you cast Hex. The target has Disadvantage on those Ability checks. If the target drops to 0 hit points before this spell ends, you can use a Bonus Action on your subsequent Turn to curse a new creature. A Remove Curse cast on the target ends this spell. At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd or 4th level, you can maintain concentration for up to 8 hours. When you use a slot of 5th or higher you can maintain concentration for up to 24 hours! Original: PHB P.251 ''Prestidigitation '''Level:' Cantrip. School: Transmutation. Casting Time: 1 Action. Range: 10'. Components: V/S. Duration: 1 Hour. Description: This spell is a minor magical trick that novice spellcasters use for practice. You can create one of the following magical effects listed below. If you cast this spell multiple times, you can have up to 3 of its non-instantaneous effects active at once & you can dismiss such an effect as an Action. 1: You create an instantaneous, harmless sensory effect such as a shower of sparks, puff of wind, faint musical notes or an odd odour. 2: You instantaneously light or douse a candle, torch or small campfire. 3: You instantaneously clean or soil an object no larger than 1 cubic foot. 4: You chill, warm or flavor up to 1 cubic foot of nonliving material for 1 hour. 5: You make a color, small mark or symbol appear on an object or surface for 1 hour. 6: You create a nonmagical trinket or illusory image that can fit in your hand that lasts until the end of your next Turn. Original: PHB P.267 ''Shape Water '''Level:' Cantrip. School: Transmutation. Casting Time: 1 Action. Range: 30' (5' Cube). Components: S. Duration: Instantaneous. Description: You choose an area of water you can see within range & that fits within a 5-foot cube. You manipulate it in one of the ways listed below. If you cast this spell multiple times you can have no more than 2 of its non-instantaneous effects active at a time & you can dismiss such an effect as an Action. 1: You instantaneously move or otherwise change the flow of the water as you direct, up to 5' in any direction. This movement doesn’t have enough force to cause damage. 2: You cause the water to form into simple shapes & animate at your direction for 1 hour. 3: You change the water’s color or opacity for 1 hour. The water must be changed in the same way throughout. 4: You freeze the water for an hour, provided that there are no creatures in it. Original: EEPC P.164 ''Witch Bolt '''Level:' 1. School: Evocation Casting Time: 1 Action Range: 30'. Components: V/S/M (a twig struck by lightning). Duration: Concentration (1 minute max.) Description: Make a Ranged Spell Attack against a creature you can see. On a hit, the target takes 1D12 Lightning damage & on each of your subsequent Turns you may use your Action to deal 1D12 Lightning damage automatically to the target as long as it is within range. At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot higher than 1st, The initial damage increases by 1D12 for each slot level used above 1st. Original: PHB P.289 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__